


Not The End

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [50]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: They're tucking Peter in for the night.





	Not The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Steve/Tony bingo at cap-ironman. This is for the prompt in my bingo card of 'the end'. Bingo card [here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/146332/146332_900.png).

"...and to all a Merry Christmas," Tony whispered. "The end."

Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Again?"

Steve chuckled on the other side of Peter and bent down to kiss Peter's forehead. "Not tonight, buddy. Maybe tomorrow."

Peter whined, flopping back as best as he could being already in bed. Steve looked at Tony with a small, playful glare. Which, unfair. It wasn't Tony's fault their kid came pre-loaded with dramatics. Not at all.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, silly," Tony said, ignoring Steve for now. "Which means all the kids have to be tucked into bed for presents to come."

"I know there's not a Santa Claus!" Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Let your dad have his fantasies," Steve told him.

Tony huffed and closed his book. "If a certain little boy is too old for Santa, maybe he's too old for Christmas stories."

"No!" Peter yelled, sitting up. "I'm not. I swear I'm not!"

"No swearing," Steve said, reflexively.

Tony shared a smile with Peter and Steve sighed. "Come on. Bedtime. Presents tomorrow."

"And Uncle Clint's pancakes?" Peter asked. "And Aunt Tash's hot chocolate?"

"And Bruce's turkey and Bucky's games and Pepper's cookies, yes," Tony said, just a little exasperated. Every year they went through this. It was almost like Peter could barely believe he had such a large family that brought so many good things. 

"What about Aunt May?" Peter asked, rolling onto his side and blinking, sleepily, up at Tony.

Tony kissed his forehead. "And Aunt May's casseroles. Everyone will be there for you."

Peter smiled. "Good. Night Dad. Night Pop."

"Goodnight, Peter," Steve whispered. He kissed Peter's head and left.

Tony took a moment longer, fussing with Peter's blanket while Peter watched as he fell asleep. Finally, though, Tony knew he had to leave. He gently closed the door and leaned against it.

"Alright?" Steve asked from across the hallway, smiling.

Tony shook his head. "It seems like just yesterday he was two years old and we were explaining that he was a good boy even though his parents went away."

Steve sighed and gently pulled Tony away to the living room. One of their team mates had put the presents under the tree earlier, while they were tucking Peter in, and it gave something extra to a room already stuffed with Christmas decorations. 

"He thought it was the end of everything, you know," Tony whispered. "His parents leaving. He didn't know about me or his Aunt May or his Uncle Ben. He only ever knew them. So he thought..."

"That was it," Steve whispered.

Tony sighed, looking at the tree. "I know how it feels. I does feel like the end of your world. Something's gone forever."

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed his cheek. "But it wasn't. For either of you."

No. It hadn't been. It took Tony a lot longer, but he and Peter had found that their worlds had carried on and found new families to love and who loved them. 

Tony smiled. "Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."


End file.
